The present invention relates to the field of aircraft and more particularly concerns an aircraft portion including a structure and a duct intended for the circulation of a fluid, such as oil or fuel, and comprising a plurality of pipes and a plurality of connectors fixed to the structure and connecting the pipes two-by-two.
In aircraft, some ducts are formed of pipes connected two-by-two by connectors fixed to the structure of the aircraft so that the pipes can move in translation over a limited travel to make it possible to absorb defects in the positioning of the connectors resulting from the manufacturing tolerances of the pipes and the tolerances for the positioning of the connectors relative to the structure, and also to make it possible to withstand differential deformations of the duct and of the structure in service.
These pipes, which are preferably of the double-wall type, have opposite ends inserted in annular cavities of the connectors so as to seal the connection between the pipes and the connectors, at the same time as allowing play in translation of the pipes.
Moreover, the complex geometry of the ducts generally requires the use of pipes of different lengths.
The result of this is a risk of a pipe that is too large being mounted instead of the nominal pipe, notably if the intended play of the nominal pipe is relatively large.
Now, such a mounting error can lead to damage to the pipe that has been mounted incorrectly given that the effective play of the latter may be less than the nominal play necessary to take into account defects of positioning and differential deformations as referred to above.